


Concurrently

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with the fall-out with their indiscretion with the Immortal, Darla and Drusilla have no other choice but to apologize to Angelus and Spike. Concurrently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concurrently

“Has grandmother brought me some cookies?” Drusilla asked with obvious delight, turning from the empty vanity mirror before her to the vampiress in the doorway.

“Cookies,” Darla repeated wryly. “Yeah, I could use some cookies right about now.” Sullenly, she slumped onto the bed. “Seems we’ve lost our ‘cookie’ rights, though.”

Drusilla’s expression fell at that. “My sweet, sweet boy won’t let me taste him any longer.”

“Yours and mine, both.” A low growl escaped Darla’s lips. “Where does Angelus get the nerve, anyway? Just because I had a bit of fun with one of his old enemies—”

“ _We_ ,” Dru corrected with a nostalgic little giggle. “We had so much fun. Together. Concurrently.”

A deep purr escaped Darla’s chest. “Oh yeah…” she agreed with a wistful sigh before the anger returned. “But one night isn’t enough to keep me satisfied forever. I need my companionship!”

“So do our boys,” Drusilla shrugged it off. “And the shinning deer all around play with mommy in the meantime.” She got up and began gliding about the room, her step as elegant as a dancer’s. “Miss Edith assures me they’ll love me until my William forgives.”

“Miss Edith’s not the one who has to go to bed alone every night,” Darla snapped.

Dru considered that. “True,” she admitted reluctantly. “Oh, for my Spike’s heart once more…”

“I’d just settle for Angelus’ loins,” Darla shot back, laying back against the bedspread and pondering their problem. As if in mockery of their dilemma, the door opened and shut then, admitting the two perfectly serviceable vampires who would, once again, not service them for their little simultaneous, day-long slip-up with the Immortal.

“Shh,” Dru whispered, “mustn’t tell our secrets.”

“Not for all the men in the world,” Darla agreed. There was no way in hell she was letting Angelus know just how much this forced abstinence was getting to her.

“The girls appear to be…” Angelus was commenting in his soft brogue as he opened the door, “well, right here.” He gave them a polite enough nod, but didn’t have the decency to strip Darla naked and fuck her into next week like he _normally_ did when he came back from the hunt.

Spike trailed behind him, eyes studiously avoiding Dru.

With a little whimper and a coo, Drusilla approached him, but he just stalked right by her, his eyes never leaving Angelus’ back. The two of them vanished into the spare bedroom, leaving the two very needy women to fend for themselves yet another night.

Practically itchy with distress now, Darla rose from the bed. “It’s not natural!” she hissed. “They _must_ have found other lovers on the sly.” She began pacing the room restlessly. “They’re cheating on us!”

“Their scents are pure,” Drusilla pointed out reasonably.

Darla glared at her, refusing to acknowledge this. “It’s absurd for them to hold us to higher standards than they, themselves, obey,” she insisted.

Drusilla just looked at her blankly.

A growl rumbled through Darla’s chest that ended in a whimper. “We’re going to have to apologize, aren’t we?” she finally admitted reluctantly.

“Two weeks of naught but my own cold hand.” Drusilla studied her long-nailed fingers.

And, with a deep unnecessary breath of defeat, Darla conceded. “Time to get back our men,” she finally decided. _And, oh, will I make them pay for this one day_ , she swore inwardly.

Drusilla clapped and hugged her grandmother in thanks, catching her by the wrist and guiding her to the spare bedroom. “Knock, knock,” she giggled before letting herself in.

Angelus and Spike both looked up with faux-innocence, apparently fully content to read the night away in seclusion. Darla’s eyes narrowed at the very notion. Selfish creatures…

“Somethin’ you wanted?” Spike asked disinterestedly.

“No extra food this evening,” Angelus added. “You’d best hunt for yourselves.”

Darla bit back her growl, her hands clenched into fists so tight they were bleeding. “Drusilla and I,” she began in the most patient, subservient voice she could manage, “have come to the conclusion that we owe the two of you an apology.”

“Oh?” Angelus said blankly.

“Imagine that.” Spike turned back to his book.

“And we’re of the inclination to offer certain… _compensations_ for the slights against you.” Darla couldn’t stop the growl from coming out at that, but – luckily – the two men didn’t seem to mind.

“Compensations,” Angelus said in apparent surprise, “now isn’t that a lovely idea? What say you, William?”

“Fair enough, as long as we get _everythin’_ that wanker stole from us,” Spike replied gruffly.

Drusilla just smiled and swooned in delight at the notion, collapsing back on the bed in eager anticipation.

Darla, grudgingly, had expected as much. Her eyes narrowed on Spike for a moment, but she knew she had no choice to give in. And, the way Dru went on all the time, she could all least hope to win quite a bit of enjoyment out of this. “Agreed,” she conceded in disgrace. _They’re going to beg me, after this. I’m going to get them, and they’ll beg me for mercy, and I won’t give it for a second…_

“Seems to be a good-faith offer,” Spike commented, rising to his feet so that he was nose-to-nose with Darla.

“I’ve certainly no objections to testing it out…” Angelus was on the bed now, crawling his way toward Dru’s spread thighs.

Darla seethed inwardly that they were being held up to every letter of their promise, but then Spike caught her roughly by the shoulders and forced her to her knees before him. She let out an indignant little screech, and Angelus looked up.

“Play nice like you promised,” he leered wickedly.

A hiss escaped her lips. No assistance from that quarter, then. In fact, at that moment, Angelus finally worked his way through Dru’s skirts, found where she was waiting to welcome him, and plunged inside with ruthless efficiency.

Giving Spike once last hateful glare, she unfastened her zipper and took him into her mouth. He moaned at her tongue’s talent, caught her hair in his hands, and began thrusting deep down her throat.

On the bed, Drusilla screamed as her insides were bruised and battered. Whimpers escaped her lips as she clung to her daddy, taking everything he had to offer. There was pain there, but oh there was pleasure as well. Filled finally after so long aching. She’d almost forgotten what ecstasy felt like…

Darla submitted to Spike’s frenzied thrusts, tangling her tongue around him and using every last skill she knew. As far as penance went, he was rather sweet and wonderfully thick and large. And his self-control was amazing. After a few minutes, Darla was trying every dirty trick she knew to make him come harder than he’d ever come before, yet still he held onto his pleasure, drawing it out ever longer…

Almost as if there was some unspoken cue, the two men finally roared out in unison, finding their completion in the other’s woman. Darla swallowed, glaring up at Spike all the while. And Drusilla… Drusilla just whimpered because she’d been so close, yet Angelus had denied her that final pleasure.

Deeply satisfied, he rolled off her body, coming to land supine on the bedspread. Spike took several shaky steps back from where Darla still knelt and landed back on the mattress as well, but on the opposite side. The tops of their heads only inches apart, they lay together, fully erect and waiting for further payments to be rendered.

Still whimpering, Drusilla crawled across the bed to where her Spike finally welcomed her into his arms. She straddled him with a sigh, stole a kiss from his mouth, and sunk down onto her beautiful childe.

Watching the younger pair’s loving display, Darla finally rose to her feet and stalked over to Angelus. “I hate you,” she informed him coldly before hiking up her skirts and descending upon his cock as well.

“Just the way I like you,” he hissed, already thrusting up harder into her.

Together, they rode their men, moving in time to each other, savoring every second of their pleasure now that they’d finally won it again. Soon the room was filled with moans and gasps, the women screeching out how nothing in the world was better than this.

And, with furtive glances upward, Spike and Angel exchanged a grin. Oh yeah, their patience and suffering had _definitely_ paid off this time. And, they had a sneaking suspicion, for many times to come. Concurrently was definitely the way to go…


End file.
